Mix-Up! Pretty Cure!
Mix-Up! Pretty Cure! is the first season released on 2018 created by Zekons. It will first air on May 15, 2018. Plot 5 years ago, the past Pretty Cure ran into a new enemy called Primal Empire. The Pretty Cure used all their energy to blast Eais, though they just had enough power to completely vanquish Eais. Sadly, the past Pretty Cures' powers started becoming low in energy because their energy levels had turned into strange cards known as the MixCure Cards. Nagisa said that they still could transform into their Cure forms once their powers were fully recovered. After Eais' defeat, a girl named Mai Saki and her childhood friend Setosa Akano were both in different middle schools when the cards began raining down. Flowing into the air, the girls see the power of the Pretty Cure; Mai Saki has a vision in which she meets Nagisa who tells Mai to use the Mixup Visor in order to defeat Primal Empire since a few generals survived, which caused Mai to manage to transform into Cure Burst. Once Setosa has a vision of meeting Honoka, she transforms into Cure Splash making Mai and Setosa become the Mix-Up Pretty Cure. Characters Mix-up Cures *Mai Saki/Cure Burst - One of the main protagonists, Mai is childhood best friends with Setosa. She is a 14 year old girl who attends a different middle school to Setosa. Her alter-ego is Cure Burst. *Setosa Akano/Cure Splash - One of the main protagonists, Setosa is childhood best friends with Mai. She is a 15 year girl who attends a different middle school to Mai. Her alter-ego is Cure Splash. *Elsa Minato/Cure Dino - A orange-yellow haired wildgirl friend of Mai Saki. She finds the MixCure Card and transform into a new Cure and obtains the Mixup Lancesor when she picked the MixCure Card up. Her alter-ego is Cure Fossil and her alternate form Cure Dino. *Akino Misawa/Cure Scarlet Allies *Reina Saki *Yoko Akano *Principal Keita *Shota Uzumaki *Brajira *Professor Muto Saki - He is father of Mai Saki. Past Cures *Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black) *Yukishiro Honoka (Cure White) *Kiryuu Michiru (Cure Bright) *Minazuki Karen (Cure Aqua) *Hino Akane (Cure Sunny) *Bad End Sunny - She was somehow survived along with the rest of them, but she was unknowingly transforms into MixCure Card after her defeat. *Hojo Hibiki (Cure Melody) *Madoka Aguri (Cure Ace) *Aino Megumi (Cure Lovely) *Akagi Towa (Cure Scarlet) Villains Primal Empire and Destron *Eais - A main female villain and the leader of the Primal Empire who takes over people's dreams. She created three creations used to ruin a person's dream. She was defeated by the Cures. *Muun - A second female villain, leader of the Destron who takes over people's dreams like Eais. **The Three Ministers ***Quester - A saber-toothed cat-like armored warrior who feels his power of desire. He uses his desires to create a Prehistoric Primitan. He was defeated by Cure Burst. He survived from Cure Burst's attack alongside with Mikon which he joined Destron. ***Mikon - A green-haired witch where she was originally a primitive old witch, but reveals that her true form was a beautiful woman. She uses her magic to create a Magic Primitan. She was defeated by the Pretty Cures. She survived from Pretty Cures' special attack alongside with Quester and join forces with Destron leader. ***Polluto - An intelligent robotic scientist who was built by Eais. He uses his machines to create a Machine Primitan. He was defeated by the Cures when the Cybrog Demon was destroyed. ***Marxos - The second intelligent robotic scientist who was built by Muun. Like Polluto, he uses his machines to create a Machine Primitan. *Primitan Arsenal Cure Transform Devices *Mixup Visor - The transformation device that can transform the girls into their Cure forms if they have their MixCure Cards. There is also a secondary function which can make the girls to goes Past Cure form-change with the other MixCure Cards. *Mixup Lancesor - The transformation device that can transforms the girls into their Cure forms if they have their MixCure Cards and make Past Cure form-changes like the Mixup Visor. The new function that can used to summons the Dino Armor to transform into Cure Dino. **MixCure Cards - An item that the girls use to transform into their Cure forms. There are also other cards that help the Cures form-change into different forms. When the miracle happened, the new powers was awakened into the special powers called Cure Power. *Mixup Brace - The powerup device that can transforms Mix-Up Cures into their SuperMix Cures. Cure Arsenal *Change Whisper - An item holder-like arrow weapon used by the girls to shoot the enemies. *MixCure Abiliblaster - A side-arm blade/blaster switchable weapon used by the girls to slash or blast the enemies. *MixCure Heartkey - An heartshape-like ruby jewel that can allows to powering up the Cures, however, it will take 10 minutes in battle; when the time is up, it will recharge at 30 seconds before it can used again. *Cure Buster - A Pretty Cure cannon that allows to shoot the enemies with the rainbow arrow. Cure Power *MixCure FiveBaton - An water lily-like baton, empowered by the Pretty Cure 5 MixCure Cards. This first Cure Power used by the Cures to newly gains their butterfly wings and change into Butterfly Form. *MixCure Princess Dressup - An clock-like dresser, empowered by the Smile Pretty Cure MixCure Cards. This second Cure Power used by Mai to transform into her own Princess Form. *MixCure Melodyrod - An red-pink music note-like rod, empowered by Suite Pretty Cure MixCure Cards. This third Cure Power used by the Cures to transform into Musica Form. *MixCure Trump Blade - An card/harp hybrid-like blade, empowered by Doki Doki! Pretty Cure MixCure Cards. This fourth Cure Power used by Setosa to transform into Trump Form by using each Doki Doki! Pretty Cure MixCure (Cure Heart for Top Heart, Cure Diamond for Left Diamond, Cure Rosetta for Right Rosetta, Cure Sword for Bottom Sword and Cure Ace for Current Ace). *MixCure Elegant - The finisher energy attack, empowered by HappinessCharge! Pretty Cure MixCure Cards. Episodes #Mix-Up for What? Cure Burst Appears #The Blue Bright Cure, Cure Splash is Here #Form-Changing Mix-Up? No Way! #Legend Awaken, Futari wa Form-Change (Nagisa and Honoka makes a full appearance from Futari wa Pretty Cure) #Tree of Magic, Splash Star Form-Change (Michiru first appearance from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) #Cure Burst's Will, The Heart of Cure Appears #Splash's Parting Line, The Endangered Animal's Trouble #Yes! Change into New Power (Karen first appearance from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and obtains the first Cure Power which is allows to transform into Butterfly Form) #Burning Sunny, Bad End Sunny's Reborn (Akane as Cure Sunny and Bad End Sunny full appearance from Smile Pretty Cure!, Part One) #A Heated Princess, Cure Burst Princess Form (Mai as Cure Burst obtains the second Cure Power which is allows to transform into Princess Form, Part Two) #A Friendship Test, Cure Burst vs. Cure Splash (Mai and Setosa were doing a friendship battle to test their strength) #The Orange Cure, Cure Fossil is Here (Elsa, the wildgirl friend of Mai that transforms into Cure Fossil for the first time) #The Dinosaur's Light, Cure Fossil Transforms (With the help of Setosa, Cure Fossil transforms into her alternate form named Cure Dino) #Desire For Fight, Cure Burst vs. Quester (Mai as Cure Burst fought Quester, but end up with the tie) #The New Cure's Powers, Defeat Quester (Mai as Cure Burst rematch Quester and obtains the Cure Buster to defeat Quester) #Regret Happened! Cure Splash vs. Cure Splash? #The Winter Camp, Trouble with the Primitan #Perform the Song, Suite Suite New Power (Mai, Setosa and Elsa meet Hibiki Hojo; the Cure Melody) #DokiDoki Kira Kira, Splash and Ace (Mai, Setosa and Elsa meet Madoka Aguri; the Cure Ace) #The Witch's Wrath, The Defeat of the Old Witch (Mikon was defeated by Pretty Cures) #Right into the Machine, Cure Fossil's Special Attack #The Machine Destruction, Cyborg Demon (Polluto was destroyed by the Pretty Cures, Part One) #Eais Appears, Cures Power Up (The Pretty Cures receives the Mixup Braces and defeats Eais, Part Two) #The New Evil, Destron is Here #Ray of Dreams, Cure Scarlet Appears #Rejected Primitan? Mai's First Friend #MUPC27 #MUPC28 #MUPC29 #MUPC30 Triva *This series was similar to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and explains about Pretty Cure War. **The Pretty Cure War plot is sometimes reference of Great Legend War. Both of them were battling against a new threat. **The Dark Pretty Cure 5 (sans Bad End Pretty Cure since they were transformed into MixCure Cards) were joined the Cures in battle. Since Eais was defeated, the Dark Pretty Cure 5 reverts back into humans; this might be referred to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The Movie. *This series has a mostly based on Super Sentai/Power Rangers and the other series which is has characters and monsters. Gallery Mix-UpPrecure.png|Mai and Setosa in their second design. MixUpPrettyCure3rd.png|Mai and Setosa in their third (and final) design. CureMix-Up.png|Mai and Setosa as Cure Burst and Cure Splash in their second design. FinalDesignMix.png|Mai and Setosa as Cure Burst and Cure Splash in their final design. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Zekons